Make this go on forever
by SDOD
Summary: Une rue douteuse. Un hôtel miteux. Une chambre glauque. Une porte en bois prête à flancher à tout instant. Un sinistre grincement lorsque celle-ci est ouverte. Rating M.


**Disclaimer :** Je remercie, comme vous tous je pense, la vénérable J.K Rowling, à qui appartiennent de plein droit le personnage de Severus Snape, ainsi que l'univers de Harry Potter.

Une relation quelque peu explicite se trouve dans ce One Shot. La petite croix rouge qui se situe en haut à droite de votre écran vous appelle si cela ne vous intéresse pas ^^

**"_And I don't know where to look,_**

_**My words just break and melt,**_

**_Please just save me from this darkness._"**

Une rue douteuse. Un hôtel miteux. Une chambre glauque. Une porte en bois prête à flancher à tout instant. Un sinistre grincement lorsque celle-ci est ouverte. Il n'y a qu'un lit double, au centre de la pièce, à l'allure précaire. Il semble pouvoir s'effondrer aux moindres mouvements trop brusques. Et pourtant... Un parfum âcre a élu résidence. Un mixte de transpiration, d'alcool, de cigarettes et le plus marqué, une odeur de sexe. Une ambiance lourde, pratiquement macabre. Aucune personne saine d'esprit pouvait se sentir à l'aise dans une telle pièce. Les pans de ce qui était probablement jadis une tapisserie pendaient misérablement.

Un claquement de porte. Deux silhouettes qui sont éclairées par le mince rayon qui a réussi à se frôler un passage à travers les rideaux usés. L'une d'entre elles est fine, féminine. Les formes de ce corps ne sont que trop visibles. Ce ne sont certainement pas les quelques morceaux de tissus qui cachent à peine sa poitrine qui diront le contraire. peut-être aurait-elle pût se fondre dans la mélancolie de simulacre de ce logement. Peut-être... si elle ne possédaient pas une chevelure de feu qui se démarquait. Brillante. Soyeuse. Longue. Rousse. Ni même ses yeux de couleur absinthe. Un regard où l'ont peut s'égarer quelques instants. Une beauté glaciale. Un corps à faire chavirer le plus asexué des hommes. La débauche à l'état pur. Une luxure sans limite et sans nom. Quel merveilleux pécher n'est-ce pas ?

Un nom ? Aucune importance. Pourquoi s'en soucier après tout ? L'autre silhouette n'en a rien à faire. Si vous saviez... Une stature plus haute, plus carrée. Un homme. Une ombre. La femme était déjà dévêtue, intégralement. Il n'y avait rien à dire. Une peau sans cicatrice, sans défaut. Il la jalousait... Des lèvres qui ne peuvent être qu'embrassées. Des seins qui n'attendent qu'à être choyés. Des cambrures qui patientent afin d'être découvertes. Une intimité qui exige d'être soulagée.

Un regard enfiévrer examine le moindre centimètre de cette tentation. Aucun mot n'a été échangé. Il n'y a guère la place pour de la superficialité dans ces moments-là. L'homme ne se soucie pas d'une quelconque pudeur. Pas maintenant. Pas tout de suite... Il enlève ses larges capes qui semblent passablement usées qui cachaient un torse décoré de nombreuses, trop nombreuses, cicatrices. Le voilà presque en tenue d'Adam, son sexe toujours prisonnier d'un caleçon noir, la simplicité est parfois requise, voir désirée. Il a beau être captif, aucun doute sur sa vigueur ne peut-être émis. Ses vêtements sont magiquement pliés et mis sur une chaise bancale. Aucun désordre. Un contrôle absolu. Toujours. Un comportement drastique ? Si vous saviez le nombre de fois que cela lui a permis de rester sain et sauf.

Des souffles. Des froissements de tissus. Des gémissements. Des sueurs qui se mélangent sans aucune hésitation, sans aucune gêne. Des bras à la couleur blafarde qui maintiennent des poignets fins, légèrement plus hâlés. Moins maladifs. Des muscles qui se contractent, puissamment, furieusement, douloureusement. Oui, il n'était que souffrances. Le monde n'est fait que d'afflictions n'est-ce pas ? La vie est injuste. Cet homme se l'ai tellement répété que ces mot n'ont plus de sens, ils ne veulent plus rien dire. Et le plus triste, c'est qu'il s'en fout. De tout.

Ses dents marquent la peau délicate d'un cou fragile. Si frêle, qu'il n'aurait pratiquement pas à forcer pour le briser. Que de futilités. Une légère plainte s'échappe d'une bouche rosée qui tente en vain de reprendre une respiration normale. Un stigmate bleutée fait déjà son apparition. Une légère lueur de satisfaction brille au fond d'un regard onyx, pour s'éteindre aussitôt. Une éphémère vengeance...

Instinctivement, son regard se porta sur son avant-bras gauche. A cet instant précis, la seule chose qu'il voulait, s'était se l'arracher. Joie. Un sortilège pour masquer l'immonde tatouage fait à l'encre noir n'aurait été d'aucune utilité. Son identité et son statut de sorcier n'allait pas être mis à découvert dans ce misérable endroit. Peut-être qu'à présent, il ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas après tout. Quels ennuis pourrait-il avoir ? Non, cette femme de petite vertu ne représentait aucun danger pour lui. Elle ne représentait rien du tout. Juste un objet fait de chair, du sang coulant à travers des veines. Un corps en chaleur, si désirable...

Dès que l'alcool qui avait ingéré une heure plus tôt cessera de se balader dans son organisme, l'homme réalisera son erreur, encore une fois. Il se maudira de tous les noms, s'insultera pour avoir osé agir comme un animal, ne répondant qu'à ses pulsions les plus primitives. Une bête enfermée en cage depuis trop longtemps. Honnêtement, quelle importance ? L'heure n'est pas au regret mais à la débauche la plus totale. Oui, il voulait posséder cette femme maintenant. Pour une fois dans sa misérable vie, quelque chose pouvait lui appartenir. Un frugal objet que l'on peut toucher, caresser ou briser. Il était d'un pathétisme... Un_ paria. _

Alors que sa bouche continuait à esquinter la gorge déjà rougie par les baisers sa main droite décida de prendre les choses en main, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Celle-ci se promenait lentement le long du corps en sueur, effleurant les seins nus, cajolant les tétons dressés, sans pour autant s'y attarder. Quel genre d'homme était-il devenu ? Pourquoi se sentait-il si mal ? Non, il n'était pas comme eux. Agréable méprise. La rouquine se tordait en gémissant sous lui, en soupirant une litanie dépravée et particulièrement malsaine. Des chuchotements qui se voulaient convaincants, en effet, sa patience commençait grandement à s'effriter. Que tout cela cesse.

Il ne se souvenait plus, ou alors que trop bien. L'alcool s'insinuant dans ses veines, brûlant au passage le moindre soupçon d'espoir. En aurait-il encore ? Peut-être une once, quelques gouttes qui lui permettaient de respirer. Il ne peut pas faire comme si de rien n'était. Un corps chaud se colle outrageusement à lui, où de la transpiration perlait. Où ? Au creux des reins enflammés. Une perle de sueur trace son chemin sur la gorge offerte à l'Homme. Il en prote, il plonge pour la happer. Alors il cède, une bonne fois pour toute, il goutte à cette peau satinée. Son être est en feu, son bas ventre est comprimé par la douloureuse érection qui le fait agir de la sorte. Une âme écorchée vive, qui supplie de mettre fin à ce brasier qui la consume de l'intérieur, à cette souffrance persistante. Mais il mérite tout ce qui lui arrive, non ? Il est né en tant qu'immonde bâtard, pourquoi cela devrait-il changer ?

Il mordille les tétons qui surplombent cette délectable poitrine, ses mains sont partout à la fois, la diablesse aux cheveux roux n'est plus que gémissements ou plaintes, à voir. Et lui, il s'est égaré dans sa sauvagerie. Aucune délicatesse, aucune attention particulière. Une voix grave demande qu'elle ouvre les yeux, qu'elle _doit _le regarder, jusqu'au bout. La voix _ordonne_ La femme s'exécute. Émeraude contre Obsidienne. Aucune chance. Alors il la pénètre brutalement, et là, i se stoppe. Tous ses muscles tressaillent, sous le choc il a cessé de maintenir le regard. Mails il n'est pas un lâche, il assume. Il ose ouvrir les paupières, se perdant dans cette mer verte, ô combien brillante. C'est alors qu'il entame de longs va-et-vient.

Un coup de rein cambre violemment la poupée de chiffons.

_Pour la cicatrice sur son bras._

Un coup de rein provoque un orgasme foudroyant, chez sa partenaire.

_Pour la cicatrice de son cœur._

Un coup de rein le fait entièrement trembler, tout s'emballe. Et pourtant, il ferme les lèvres, aucune bruit ne s'échappe. Il n'en a pas le droit.

_Pour la cicatrice de son âme._

Il s'effondre, se rattrapant comme il peut sur ses avant-bas. La femme est aux anges, étrange pour une démone de la nuit. Combien de fois est-elle allée au septième ciel ? Bien trop. Alors que sa respiration est encore difficile, lui roule sur le côté, reprend ses esprits perdus dans les des abysses obscures et se lève rapidement. Sa nudité ne lui pose guère de souci, ses vêtements se retrouvent dans ses bras, puis dans la pseudo salle-de-bain, où il s'enferme. L'eau coule. Brûlante. Il faut nettoyer ce méfait, l'erreur qu'il a commise. _Encore_. Toujours la même, au même endroit, à la même date. Seize longues années, un supplice, qui prendra fin bientôt. Il le sait. Il le _sent_.

De retour dans la chambre, il n'entend pas les murmures et les doux mots de la putain. Il ne veut pas les entendre. L'une de ses mains blafardes plonge dans la poche droite de son encombrante robe. Il en sort ce qui semble être une bourse, en tout cas, le bruit aigu et métallique que le petit sac produit lorsqu'il tombe sur le lit le vérifie. Il entame un mouvement vers la porte chancelante. Il faut fuir, vite, loin d'ici. Normalement, il s'en va sans un regard. Comme toujours, la voix féminine lui dit **''A dans un an.'' **Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se retourner, une dernière fois. Obsidienne contre Émeraude. Il ne va pas baisser le regard, pas maintenant. Il la fixe, jusqu'au bout... jusqu'à la fin.

_"**Regardez-...moi**, murmura-t-il._

_Les yeux verts de Harry croisèrent les yeux noirs de Snape mais un instant plus tard, quelque chose sembla s'éteindre au fond du regard sombre qui devint fixe, terne, vide. La main qui tenait encore Harry retomba avec un bruit sourd et Snape ne bougea plus. "_

Merci à ceux qui ont eu le courage de me lire.

J'accepte tous les commentaires (tant qu'ils restent polis.) N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques, remarques etc.


End file.
